Vacance au NCIS
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: L'équipe partent tous en vancance en France. Mais une personne de l'équipe cache quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Dans cette histoire, Tony/Gibbs sont en couple, Ziva/Kate en couple, McGee/Abby aussi. Il y aussi Ducky et Palmer.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Directeur Vance avait convoqué l'équipe du NCIS ainsi que Ducky, Abby et Palmer. Tout le monde se demandaient pourquoi ? Car la dernière fois, le directeur avait divisé l'équipe._

BUREAU DE VANCE

**-Bonjour à tous. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.**

_L'équipe s'assoient. _

**-Tu veux nous dire quoi exactement Léon ? d**emanda Gibbs

**-J'aimerai revenir sur votre dernière enquête. Je sais que cette enquête a été difficile pour vous tous et je suis content qu'elle se soit bien terminé. A par pour vous Agent Dinozzo. **

**-Merci directeur. **dit Tony

**-Et alors, vous nous avez convoqué pour nous dire sa ?** demanda Abby

**-Abby calme toi. **intervient Ducky

**-Désolé directeur. Continuez !**

**-Merci Abby. Je vous ai fait venir, pour vous dire que, dans 2 heures, vous partez tous en France. Plus exactement en Corse.**

**-C'est merveilleux. **cria Abby

**-Content que cela vous plaise. Vous serez installé dans une villa avec une plage privée.**

**-Léon, on ne peut pas partir comme ça. Surtout tous ensembles.**

**-Agent Gibbs, vous ne pouvez rien dire. C'est ordre de moi et de plus haut. Et toute l'équipe méritent une pause. Vous faites un excellent travail toute l'année. Bien sur que vous prenez aussi des vacances entre temps, à par vous et Agent Dinozzo.**

**-C'est vrai Jethro, nous en avons tous besoin de ces vacances. Même toi. En plus, on serra tous ensembles. **

**-Ok, Ducky, tu m'as convaincu. Allez, tous dehors et allez préparer vos valises et être à l'heure à l'aéroport.**

_Toute l'équipe sortent du bureau de Vance et direction leur chez soi._

CHEZ JETHRO ET TONY

_Tony s'installa dans le canapé et posa sa jambe droite tendu sur la table basse. Car pendant leur dernière enquête, il s'était blessé au genou. Pendant ce temps, Jethro prépara les valises à l'étage._

**-Tu as besoin d'aide ?** cria Tony

**-Non, je m'en sors. Et avec ta jambe, sa serai un peu dur.**

**-Ok !**

_Tony avait mal à sa jambe. Mais autre chose clochait. Depuis que le directeur avait annoncé le lieu de leur destination, Tony était perdu et il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas trop aller la-bas. Mais seul lui savait pourquoi ? Même son amant n'était pas au courant de son malaise._

* * *

Mais que cache notre italien ?

Suite. Merci

A vos commentaire


	2. Chapter 2

La suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

AEROPORT

_Ziva, Kate, Abby, McGee, Ducky et Palmer étaient déjà là. Il ne manquaient plus que Tony et Gibbs. _

**-Que font ils ? Il reste moins de 15 minutes avant de partir.** dit Kate

**-Kate, ma chère. Ils vont bientôt arriver, laisse le temps à Tony. Avec ces béquilles, il peut pas aller très vite.** répond Ducky

**-Il a raison. Pauvre Tony.** dit Abby

**-T'inquiète pas ma chérie, il va bien. Heureusement qu'il était là, il nous à tous sauvé.** répond Tim

**-Oui, je sais. On pourra jamais le remercier pour son instinct.**

**-Ils arrivent. **dit Ziva

_Au loin, Tony et Gibbs arrivaient. Tony avait un peu de mal._

**-Désolé pour notre retard, c'est de ma faute.** dit Tony

**-Pas la peine Anthony, on comprend. r**épond Ducky

**-Merci.**

_Un gars s'avança vers eux._

**-On peut y aller ? Tout le monde est là ?**

**-Oui, on peut décoller.** dit Gibbs

_L'équipe croyaient qu'ils allaient monter dans un avion ordinaire avec pleins de monde. Mais un Jet Privée les attendait._

**-C'est quoi ça ?** demanda Abby

**-A vu d'œil, un avion.** répond Tony

**-Non, mais je sais bien que c'est un avion, mais c'est le Jet Privée du NCIS.**

-**Madame, c'est votre patron qui l'a mit à votre disposition.**

_Après avoir fini de mettre leurs bagages, l'équipe montent dans l'avion._

**-Je préfère être dans un Jet au moins on est entre nous.** dit Ziva

**-Oui, tu as raison bébé.** répond Kate

**-Allez installez vous !** leur demanda Gibbs

_L'équipe s'installent et l'avion décolla. Tony avait les yeux fermés et était un peu pâle._

**-Jethro, Tony a prit ces médicaments ? Il a l'air un un peu pâle.** demanda Ducky

**-Oui, il les a prit avant de partir. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose qui le mine. Il na rien dit concernant ce voyage. C'est bizarre venant de sa part.**

**-Oui, tu as raison. Mais je crois, que notre ami souffre un peu. Je vais aller le voir.**

**-Attends moi, je viens avec toi.**

_Gibbs et Ducky arrivaient à la hauteur de Tony. Gibbs le réveilla. Les autres regardaient vers Tony, pour savoir ce qui clochait._

**-Tony, Dinozzo, allez ouvre tes magnifique yeux !**

_Tony entendait son amant l'appeler. Il ouvrit ses yeux et tomba sur ceux de Jethro._

**-Quoi ! On est arrivé, j'ai dormi pendant tout le voyage ? **

**-Non, nous sommes pas encore arrivé. Tu vas bien ?** demanda Gibbs

**-Oui bien sur, pourquoi ?**

**-Anthony, c'est moi qui voulait te réveiller.** intervient Ducky

**-Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Tu as l'air pâle mon garçon. Tu as mal à ton genou ?**

**-Oui un peu. Il me lance de temps en temps. Pourtant j'ai pris mes médicaments. Tu c'est bien qu'on discute pas les ordres d'un marine.** sourit Tony

**-Drôle Dinozzo. Tu veux une claque derrière la tête ?** demanda Gibbs

**-Non merci. Aie........ Jet.** cria Tony en se frottant la tête

**-Tais toi. Laisse Ducky jeter un coup d'œil à ton genou.**

**-Tu peux enlever ton attelle ? Merci.**

_Tony écouta Ducky et il enleva son attelle et remonta son pantalon. On pouvait voir son genou bleu et enfler. _

**-Mon garçon, tu dois avoir un mal de chien.**

**-Oh, tu sais au lycée c'était bien pire que cela.**

_Ducky examina le genou de Tony. A peine touchait, Tony gémit de douleur. Ducky lui mit une pommade et lui redonna un cachet contre la douleur. Tony avait un peu moins mal qu'au début. Tony s'endormit. Ziva et Abby aussi. McGee jouait sur son ordinateur, Palmer écoutait de la musique, Kate écoutait une histoire de Ducky et Gibbs somnolait._

**-Mesdames, Messieurs, nous allons bientôt atterrir. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture. Merci. a**nnonça le pilote

Après que l'avion est atterri, un petit bus les attendait. Direction la villa.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé.

Commentaire. Merci


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite.

* * *

VILLA

_Ils prirent tous leurs affaires et rentrent dans la maison. Il y avait un grand jardin, une piscine, un terrain de volley, un terrain de tennis et bien sur la mer. Il y avait 5 chambres. Tony, Gibbs en bas, Kate, Ziva dans une chambre, Abby, Tim dans une autre et enfin Ducky, Palmer avaient chacun la leur. _

**-Belle maison.** dit Ducky

**-Oui, très grande aussi. J'aime beaucoup, c'est calme. Kate, Ziva, Jimmy et Tim, allez mettre vos maillots de bain et direction la piscine**. cria Abby

_Abby, Tim, Ziva, Kate et Jimmy partirent se baigner dans la piscine. Tony s'allongea dans l'herbe et écouta son I-Pod. Ducky et Gibbs lisaient un livre sur un transat._

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas trop bougé de cette maison. Pourquoi, il l'a fallu que ce soit cette ville, pensa Tony »

**-Sa fait du bien. On a passé une bonne aprem.** dit Abby

**-Oui, on est mieux ici. J'aimerai resté ici toute ma vie. Mais il y a un début et une fin.**

**-T'inquiète pas Tim, on est là encore semaines. Pense pas au travail.** dit Ziva

**-Oui, tu as raison.**

**-Et si ont sortaient ce soir. Un petit restaurant, sa vous dit ?** demanda Abby

_Tout le monde avaient accepté, sauf Tony qui n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse._

**-Chouette, je vais demander à quelqu'un, si il y a un restaurant sympa dans le coin.** dit Abby

**-Tony, tu n'as pas envie de venir avec nous ? Tu n'as pas répondu à la question de Abby. d**emanda Gibbs

**-Hein ! Oh, si bien sur, je viens avec vous.**

_Pendant que Abby cherchait un restaurant, le reste du groupe, se préparaient. Abby revient au bout de 15 minutes._

**-C'est bon, j'ai trouvée une personne, qui m'a parlé d'un très bon restaurant pas loin de la maison. Un restaurant italien en plus. Sa va te faire plaisir Tony-Boy.**

**-Il s'appelle comment ce fameux restaurant ? d**emanda Tony, curieux

- **« Chez Isabella et compagnie ». **

_Tony ne répond pas. Son amant avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez son bel italien._

**-Sa va Tony ? d**emanda son amant

**-Oui, oui. Tout va très bien je t'assure. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

« Ressaisit toi Tony. C'est peut être pas ce restaurant là. Pensa Tony »

**-Tout le monde est prêt ?** demanda Gibbs

**-Oui.** répondent le autres

_Ils prirent un petit chemin. Car le restaurant était à 5 minutes à pied, de la maison._

* * *

Merci de suive cette histoire.

A vos commentaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos commentaires, il me font très plaisir.

J'espère que le secret de Tony, que vous allez découvrir, ne va pas trop vous décevoir.

J'ai adorée vos recherches sur ce fameux secret, surtout celui de NTP ou j'ai adoré ce que tu ma donné dans tes commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHEZ ISABELLA ET COMPAGNIE

_Abby avait réservé une table. Un serveur les accompagne à leur table. Ils étaient dans un petit coin tranquille, dans une petite salle avec une table ronde._

**-Très beau ce restaurant. Nous y sommes bien accueilli au moins. **dit Ducky

**-C'est les italiens, tout leur charme.** dit Tony

_Tout le monde rient à la réplique de Tony._

**-Arrête de dire des bêtises, Dinozzo.** dit Gibbs

_Un homme arriva. Il n'était pas habillé comme les autres._

**-Bonsoir, mesdames, messieurs. Bienvenu dans notre restaurant. Je suis le gérant de ce restaurant avec ma femme et mes 3 enfants. On ne vous a jamais vu ici ?**

**-Bonsoir. Non, nous sommes en vacances. Nous venons de Washington. Nous travaillons au NCIS. C'est...** dit Gibbs

**-Monsieur, je sais ce que veut dire NCIS. **

**-Appelez moi Jethro. Je vous présente Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Kate, Abby, Tim et Jimmy. **

**-Bonsoir tout le monde, je m'appelle Marc. J'espère que vous allez vous plaire ici et que vous allez aimez notre cuisine. C'est ma femme la cuisinière et mes 3 enfants sont les serveurs. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler quand vous en avez besoin. Vous êtes italien, Tony ? **

**-Gagné.** sourit Tony

**-Sa se voit à votre tête. Alors j'espère qu'on ne va pas vous décevoir en cuisine. Vous devez bien connaître la cuisine italienne ?**

**-Oui, parfaitement. J'ai passé mon enfance à Naples.**

**-Ok, ma femme est aussi italienne. Bon je vais vous laisser regarder le menu. Alors bonne appétit.**

_Marc s'en alla et l'équipe commandent. Le serveur du début arriva et nota leur commandent. Au bout de 10 minutes, les plats arrivent. Et ils mangèrent en se racontant des histoires. Ils attendaient le dessert._

**-Alors Tony, comment trouves tu cette cuisine ?** demanda Kate

**-Très bonne, leur cuisinière est un excellent chef. C'est même meilleur ici que chez nous à Washington. Sa faisait longtemps, que je n'avais pas mangé italien comme cela.**

**-C'est vrai, c'était quand la dernière fois ? **questionna Abby

**-Il y a très longtemps. Quand ma mère était vivante.** répond Tony avec tristesse

**-Oh, Tony je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te le demander. Qu'elle gourde je suis.**

**-Non, Abby, c'est pas grave, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Laisse tomber.**

_Marc arriva avec 3 personnes avec lui._

**-J'en profite comme il y a pas trop de monde et que vous attendez le dessert. Je vous présente nos enfants. Il y a Michael qui a 22 ans, ensuite Esteban qui lui a 20 ans et la dernière Grazila qui elle a 18 ans. **

_L'équipe salua les enfants de Marc._

**-Alors ce repas vous a-t-il plus ?** demanda Michael

**-Oui, excellent. Même notre italien a aimé.** dit Ducky

**-Merci, sa fait plaisir d'entendre ces compliments en plus venant d'un italien, c'est même mieux. Ma mère va adorée.** dit Esteban

**-Vous pourrez lui dire qu'elle se débrouille très bien.** dit Jimmy

**-J'espère qu'elle pourra venir vous voir à la fin du repas. Comme ça, vous lui direz directement.**

**-Oui, mon papa a raison, en plus sa lui fera plaisir de voir un italien et en plus un italien qui donne que des compliments. Elle a vécu en Italie avant de venir ici, même si elle nous en parle pas trop, on sait qu'elle adorait l'Italie.** dit Grazila

**-Oui, et c'est l'idée de ma femme ce restaurant.**

**-Elle a eu un bon instinct alors. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? **demanda Gibbs

**-Isabelle. **

_D'un coup, Tony pâlit à l'annonce de ce nom._

**-Tony, tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ?**

**-Non, c'est bon je vais bien. Je vais prendre mes cachets après le dessert.**

**-Si vous voulez, on peut vous faire le dessert maison, c'est un tiramissu ?** demanda Marc

**-Ok, nous allons tous prendre ce fameux dessert. Vous savez que notre Tony en fait et il est très bon comme dessert.**

**-Alors, on espère que notre mère le foire pas. **dit Esteban.

_Marc et ses enfants partent pour allez cherhcer le dessert? Pendant ce temps là, notre équipe était dans la bonne humeur. _

« Pourquoi, il faut que sa tombe sur moi ? Non, sa ne peut pas être elle. Un nom, ne veut rien dire, il peut avoir plusieurs Isabelle dans le coin. Aller, Tony ressaisit toi, tout va bien se passer, pensa Tony »

_5 minutes plus tard, ils leur servirent le fameux tiramissu. _

**-Mmm, très bon comme tiramissu. Il a le même goût que le tien Tony. **dit Abby

**-Si tu le dis.**

**-Tu n'a même pas prit une part, tu aimes pas, tu en veux pas ?** demanda Jethro

**-Non, je n'ai plus faim. C'est tout. Je reviens, je vais au toilette.**

_Tony parti au toilette. Il croisa Marc et ses enfants qui venaient les voir à leur table._

**-Tout c'est bien passé ?** demanda Marc

**-Oui, tout le repas était très bon et agréable. Et votre dessert maison aussi. **dit Ziva

**-Et Tony, en pense quoi ?** demanda Grazila

**-Désolé, mais il n'a pas touché au dessert, il n'avait plus faim.**

**-Oh, c'est pas grave, on peut lui emballé la fin du tiramissu et il le prendra avec lui ce soir. Il est blessé ?** demanda Marc

-**Oui, une entorse au genou droit. Notre dernière enquête. Il c'était déjà blessé à ce genou quand il était à l'université**. dit Gibbs

**-Oh, ok. Ma femme ne va pas tarder à venir. Tien la voilà qui arrive.**

_Une femme proche de la cinquantaine arriva à leur table._

**-Isabelle, je te présente l'équipe du NCIS. Il y a Jethro, Ducky, Ziva, Kate, Abby, Jimmy, Tim et le dernier est au toilette.**

**-Bonsoir à tous. Merci pour m'avoir félicité, Marc m'a également dit qu'il y avait un italien avec vous et qui a adoré ma cuisine.**

**-Oui, maman, c'est celui qui est parti au toilette, il va bientôt revenir.**

_Ils discutèrent 5 minutes, quand Tony arriva._

**-Tony, Isabelle est la, elle voulait vous voir pour sa cuisine. **dit Grazila

_Quand la femme se tourna vers Tony, tout les deux pâlirent._

**-Anthony, c'est bien toi ?** demanda Isabelle

**-Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié depuis toutes ces années. **

_Tony et Isabelle se regardèrent. Dans le regard de Tony on pouvait voir de la colère et de la tristesse et dans celui d'Isabelle de la joie._

**-Vous vous connaissez ?** demanda Michael

**-Je vois, que tu as bien refait ta vie. Un mari et 3 enfants. Et en plus on dirait que tu te plait bien ici. Félicitation à toi MAMAN.**

_Tout le monde se demandaient se qui ce passé. Tony venait d'appeler Isabelle « maman ». Toute l'équipe savait que sa mère était morte quand il avait tout juste 8 ans. Et Marc et ses enfants semblaient surprit par cette révélation, car il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. _

**-Tony, de quoi tu parles ? Dans ton dossier, ta mère est morte quand tu étais encore enfant.** demanda Gibbs

**-Et non, bien sur c'est vrai que nous avons eu un accident tout les deux et que je me suis réveillé au bout de 4 jours de coma et mon père qui m'annonce que ma mère n'a pas survécu et qu'elle est morte par ma faute. Mais comme tu le vois bien, elle n'est pas morte. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait sa et qui est au courant, mais je vois que tu es heureuse.**

**-Anthony, écoute moi bien. Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser. Mais quand je me suis réveillé après l'accident, ton père était là. Il ma demandé comment j'allais et puis il ma dit que si je voulais, je pouvais partir loin d'ici et refaire ma vie. Mais à une seule condition, je devais te laisser avec lui. Alors j'ai sauté sur cette occasion, je voulais tellement partir loin de lui, alors 2 heures après sa proposition, j'ai fait mes valises et je suis parti sans me retourner.**

**-Oh, mais quelle bonne attitude tu as eu. Laisser ton fils et partir loin de l'Italie pour refaire ta vie. Mais tu te fous de ma gueule, tu veux que je gobe sa ? Mais je t'ai fait quoi pour mériter sa. Je sais que je n'ai jamais était l'enfant parfait pour toi et papa, mais tu m'as abandonné à ce malade. s**'énerva Tony

**-Eh, on se calme ici. Et vous vous ne parlez pas comme sa à ma femme et surtout devant nos enfants.** intervient Marc

**-Oh, le petit mari qui prend ta défense. C'est vrai tu as vraiment bien reprit ta vie. De toute façon, je me tire. Te voir en face de moi, me fait envie de vomir. J'aurai préféré te croire encore morte, la au moins je pensais que je pouvais te manquer.**

**-Non, Anthony. S'il te plait reste. J'aimerai quand se parle.**

**-Mais de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? De ta fuite ou de mon abandon ?** cria Tony

**-J'aimerai qu'on discute au calme. S'il te plait. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait sa. Je voulais revenir te chercher, enfin j'essayais car connaissant ton père. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Marc et nous avons eu 3 merveilleux enfants, alors je ne voulais pas que ton père s'en prenne à eux. Je savais qu'il me surveillait.**

**-Non, mais arrête de parler, tu fais pitié. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Et il a fallu que je tombe sur toi. Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai enduré au près de papa. Et tout est de ta faute. Bye. Et surtout de me cherche pas, car sa pourrait mal ce finir pour toi.**

_Et Tony prit ces béquilles et sorti du restaurant. Laissant son équipe avec sa mère. Il se posa sur un banc et essaya d'oublier sa rencontre avec sa mère._

* * *

La suite arriva vite. J'espère.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, je reviens pour la suite.

Merci **aux** gens qui suivent mon histoire.

* * *

AU RESTAURANT

_Isabelle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle __**ne**____se remettait pas des paroles de son fils. Elle l'avait vraiment blessé, en le quittant. _

**-Maman, calme-toi,** dit Grazila.

**-Je lui ai fait tellement de mal. Pourquoi je l'ai laissé là-bas ? J'ai abandonné mon fils. Je suis désolée d'avoir flingué votre fin de soirée.**

**-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sur que Tony s'en veut, de ses paroles envers vous. Si vous voulez, demain midi, venez à notre villa, et vous pourrez discuter avec Tony. Il sera calmé,** dit Gibbs.

**-Je vous remercie, mais je ne sais pas, pour demain, il a tant de haine envers moi.**

**-Écoute, chérie, Jethro a raison, tu devrais aller le voir demain et lui parler. On ne t'en veux pas, avec les enfants, je t'assure, et quand Tony sera calme, on en parlera tous ensemble, et tu nous parlera de ton fils. ****Je**** suis sur qu'il va te pardonner.**

**-J'espère que tu as raison, Marc. ****J'aimerais**** tellement qu'il me pardonne, et que je ****puisse****retrouver**** mon fils. J'aimerai ****bien ****lui ****demander, comment il a su que je n'étais pas morte, et ****que****je vivais ici.**

**-C'est vrai qu'il faudra lui demander. Jethro, tu te ****rappelles**** de sa réaction, quand Vance nous a dit la destination de notre voyage ? Même toi, tu m'as dit que quelque chose clochait.**

**-Oui, Ducky, tu as tout ****à**** fait raison. Je voyais bien que Tony nous ****cachait**** quelque chose. On vous aidera, Isabelle, ne vous inquiétez pas, **dit Gibbs.

**-Merci à vous tous. Allez y, car Anthony doit vous attendre. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il a mal à sa jambe.**

Le reste de l'équipe salua Isabelle, Marc, Michael, Esteban et Grazila, **puis** ils rejoignirent Tony pour pouvoir rentrer.

**-C'est pas trop tôt. On peut y aller ?** Demanda Tony

**-Tony, tu veux bien te calmer** ? Dit Gibbs

_Mais Tony ne se calma pas, et il partit __**en **__direction __**de **__la maison. Le groupe prit le chemin du retour. Au bout de 5 minutes, ils __**rentrèrent**__ dans la maison. Ils s'installèrent au salon, alors que Tony __**partit**__ s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

VILLA

**-Tu devrais aller lui parler, Jethro. Je crois qu'il est mal,** dit Ducky

**-Tu as raison, j'y vais. A demain, et bonne nuit.**

_Gibbs __**prit**__ la direction de sa chambre, et les autres __**allèrent**__ se coucher. Tony était allongé sur le lit, __**il **__regardait le plafond. _

**-Tony, bébé, tu vas bien ?**

**-Parfaitement bien. **

**-Tony, ne me ****mens**** pas, s'il ****te**** plait. Je sais que tu n'es pas bien. Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit sur ta mère ?**

**-****Et**** Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Je ne voulais pas te le dire, c'est tout. Toi, tu m'as tout dit, sur ton passé !**

**-On ne parle pas de moi, là, mais de toi. Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait, pendant ce voyage. Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose, mais je croyais que tu avais suffisamment confiance en moi pour me le dire. **

**-J'ai confiance en toi, mais je savais que tu allais me faire passer un interrogatoire, après. Alors, j'ai rien dit, et ****puis,**** je ne voulais pas y croire. ****Et**** Je me demandais ****bien ****pourquoi ma mère ne voulait plus de moi, alors, j'ai laissé cette histoire de côté, mais quand le directeur Vance nous a annoncé le nom de ****la destination de**** nos vacance, j'avais ****espéré**** qu'elle ****ne serait**** pas là. Bien sur, cela a raté. Il a fallu qu'on sorte tous ****manger**** dans ce restaurant, le sien, en plus.**

**-Tu savais que c'était son restaurant dès le début ?**

**-Non, c'est quand Marc nous a dit le nom de sa femme, je n'y croyais pas, j'espérais que c'était pas d'elle qui parlait. Ensuite, Abby a dit que le ****tiramisu ****avait le même goût que le mien, et c'était ma mère qui m'avait appris à le faire. ****Et****Enfin, ****quand je suis revenu des toilettes, j'ai bien senti que je connaissais cette femme****, qui****: c'****était ma mère. Je ne supportais pas de la voir aussi heureuse.**

**-Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu as raison, de lui en vouloir, mais tu devrais la voir et lui ****parler**** calmement. Elle va s'expliquer, et toi aussi. Je t'assure qu'elle était mal, après ton départ, ****et**** surtout ****après**** les paroles qui tu lui as ****dites****.**

**-Elle a ce qu'elle mérite.**

**-Comment tu peux parler de ta mère comme ça ? C'est ta mère, tout de même.**

**-Non, c'était ma mère, elle est morte, pour moi.**

**-Tu m'énerves, Tony. Arrête de parler comme ça de ta mère. Elle a ****peut-être fait**** une erreur en t'abandonnant, mais tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça.**

**-Mais ****de**** quel côté tu es, toi ?** S'énerva Tony.

**-Tu ne me parle pas comme ça, tu veux ? Je ne la défend pas, mais tu es trop cruel envers elle !** Cria à son tour Gibbs.

**-T'inquiète pas , je vais te laisser. Je vais dormir ailleurs. **

_Tony __**partit**__ en claquant la porte. Gibbs __**s'assit**__ sur le lit, il ne savait pas comment aider Tony. Il __**partit**__ prendre une douche et ensuite il se coucha en pensant à son amant. Il devait le laisser seul, car il savait comment il était dans ce moment de colère. Tony était dans le jardin et il regarda les étoiles. _

_Et__ Il pensa à la discussion de sa mère et de son amant. Après 30 minutes de calme, Tony alla se coucher dans sa chambre, __**près**__ de son amant; il __est__ savait que Gibbs lui en voudrait, alors il essaya de se coucher calmement, pour ne pas réveiller Jethro. Jethro senti son amant se coucher __**à**__ ses côtés. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le rassurer._

**-Allez bébé, ****viens.** **Il ****lui ****ouvrit** **ses** bras.

_Tony __**n'attendit**__ pas, et __**alla**__ se blottir dans ses bras : __**sans**__**s'en**____rendre compte, il pleura doucement._

**-Chut, tout va bien. **

_Jethro essaya de calmer son amant. Au bout de 5 minutes, Tony se calma._

**-Merci Jet. Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure, je ****n'aurais**** pas dû m'en prendre à toi. J'étais tellement en colère.**

**-Eh, ne t'excuse pas. Tu as raison, d'être en colère, mais essaye de comprendre ta mère, et parle-lui calmement.**

**-Je ne sais pas, Jet. Je ne ****peux**** pas. Laisse-moi du temps, ok ? **

**-Ok. Mais ne lui tourne pas le dos. Elle était vraiment mal, tout à l'heure. Bon, laissons tomber ce sujet. J'ai d'autres choses en tête.**

**-Comme quoi ?**

**-Surprise !**

_Jethro et Tony faisait l'amour. Tony aimait bien la surprise de son amant. Et après leur acte, Tony s'endormit dans les bras de Jethro._

…

* * *

A vos commentaires.

A la prochaine pour la suite. Je vais essayer de faire vite.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin

_Il était neuf heures, tout était calme dans la maison. Ducky était déjà levé. Au bout de dix minutes, Gibbs __rejoignit__Ducky dans le jardin avec un café à la main._

**-Salut, Ducky. Bien dormi ?** demanda Gibbs

**-Salut, Jethro. Très bien dormi. Et toi, tu as bien dormi avec Tony et surtout, est-ce que Tony va bien ? **

**-On a parlé : au début, Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi je défendais sa mère, il était très en colère, et après, il est parti se calmer dans le jardin. Au bout de 30 minutes, il m'avait rejoint dans la chambre. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait parler à sa mère, il m'a dit qu'il allait réfléchir. Sinon, j'ai bien dormi, mais Tony, n'a pas trop bien dormi. Entre ses cauchemars et le fait qu'il avait mal à son genou. **

**-J'espère que ça va s'arranger, avec sa mère. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, ce midi. On verra bien. Pauvre garçon. C'est bien d'avoir pu lui parler, il a dû bien réfléchir cette nuit, concernant sa mère, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a fait quelques cauchemars. **

**-Oui, moi aussi, j'espère que ça va bien se passer, à midi. On verra bien sa réaction, mais j'ai un peu peur qu'il la rejette. Espérons qu'il lui parlera calmement, et pas comme au restaurant. **

_Vers dix heures, tout le monde était enfin levé. Ducky examina le genou de Tony, pendant que les autres se faisaient bronzer dans le jardin. Gibbs avait un peu peur de la réaction de son amant, pour ce midi. Ziva s'occupa du repas pour ce midi. Elle faisait un plat israélien. Après l'examen de Ducky, Tony rejoignit Gibbs sur le transat. _

**-Alors, que t'a dit Ducky ? **

**-Que mon genou guérit bien. Il faudra du temps, encore, mais la douleur est toujours là, malheureusement. **

**-Ce soir, je te ferai un massage spécial, façon Gibbs. **

**-Hâte d'être à ce soir, alors. **

**-Un massage, j'ai dit. **

**-J'ai compris, mon amour.** sourit Tony

_Il était midi. On sonna à la porte. _

**-J'y vais.** dit Abby

**-C'est bizarre, on connaît personne ici, qui peut venir à la villa ?** demanda Tony

_Mais personne ne lui répondit. Le reste de l'équipe savait qui venait de sonner. Abby pris les affaires de Marc, Isabelle, Esteban, Michael et Grazila. _

**-Bonjour tout le monde. **dit Marc

**-Salut, vous allez bien ?** demanda Kate

**-Oui, merci, **dit Isabelle

_Tim, Jimmy, Gibbs et Tony qui étaient dans le jardin, rentraient dans le salon, pour savoir qui était là._

**-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **demanda Tony à Isabelle

**-Écoute Tony, tes amis nous ont invités pour déjeuner ce midi tous ensemble.**

**-QUOI ? **

**-Tony, tu as beau nous en vouloir, on a décidé qu'il fallait que tu parles à ta mère, seul, et au calme.** dit Abby

**-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que je dois faire avec ma mère. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Est-ce que moi, j'interviens dans vos vies, quand vous avez des problèmes ? Non, alors laissez-moi. Vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule ? **

_Tony partit, furieux, au fond du jardin. _

« Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi ? C'est moi qui décide si je veux voir ma mère ou pas. Vacances de merde, pensa Tony. »

**-Je vais aller le voir.** dit Gibbs

**-Non, je vais y allez. Il faut qu'on parle, et même s'il ne veut pas, je le forcerai. Allez, souhaitez-moi bonne chance. **

**-Bonne chance. **dit Gibbs

_Isabelle partit rejoindre son fils dans le jardin. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son fils. Cela allait être dur, de lui demander pardon. _

**-Tony.** dit Isabelle

**-Va-t-en. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Va manger avec mes soi-disant amis, et laisse-moi seul. **

**-Non, je veux qu'on parle, tous les deux. **

**-Tu es folle. Tu m'as abandonné dans ses bras et tu savais très bien ce qu'il pouvait me faire. J'étais perdu, quand je pensais que tu étais morte, j'étais malheureux , papa me disait tous les jours que c'était de ma faute, et moi, je le croyais. Quand j'ai su que tu n'étais pas morte, je t'en ai tellement voulu. Je me demandais pourquoi. Et là, je vois que tu as refait ta vie, et que tu as eu une belle famille ; tu les aimes, et ils t'aime. J'aurai tant voulu avoir une famille comme ça. Je savais que tu étais malheureuse avec papa. Tu t'en es bien sorti, mais je me demandais pourquoi tu m'asabandonné. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. **

**-Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais. Quand ton père m'a dit que je pouvais partir loin de lui, j'étais heureuse, mais il fallait que j'accepte de te laisser avec lui. J'y ai bien pensé, mais je ne pouvais plus rester avec lui, j'avais trop mal pour moi et surtout pour toi. Je ne tolérais pas ce que te faisait ton père. Alors, j'ai dit oui. Quand, enfin, j'ai réussi à reprendre ma vie en main, je voulais venir te chercher, pour que tu viennes avec moi, pour que je te sauve de ton père, mais il fallait que j'ai un plan. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Marc, j'ai tout de suite eu le coup de foudre. Alors, j'ai laissé mon plan de côté, et je suis tombée très vite enceinte. Après avoir fini de construire ma famille, je repensais à toi. Je savais que c'était du suicide, car je savais bien que ton père me surveillait, et qu'il allait s'en prendre à Marc et à mes enfants. Alors, j'ai renoncé. J'étais une lâche, et je m'en voulais. J'étais très heureuse de te voir, dans mon restaurant. Je voulais tellement te revoir et qu'on se retrouve tous les deux. **

_C'était le silence entre le fils et la mère. Isabelle avait les larmes aux yeux. Tony essaya de retenir ses larmes. Comme disait son père, "un DiNozzo ne pleure jamais"._

**-Tony. **essaya-t-elle d'attirer son intention

_Tony ne voulait pas la regarder, car il savait que sa mère pleurait et il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. _

**-Tony, regarde-moi ! S'il te plait. **

_Tony leva ses yeux, il regarda enfin sa mère dans les yeux. Il était triste, que sa mère ne pleure. Cela lui rappelait son enfance._

**-Tony, s'il te plait crois-moi. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux retrouver mon fils. Je ne veux plus te perdre. **

**-Maman. **

_Isabelle sourit à Tony. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, et Tony se laissa faire. Tony pleura toutes les larmes qu'il gardait depuis tellement de temps. Sa mère le consola, comme quand il était petit. Elle lui caressa le dos et lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Au bout de cinq minutes, Tony se calma, mais il ne voulait plus lâcher sa mère. Il était tellement content de la serrer dans ses bras. Le ventre de Tony gargouilla. _

**-Désolé, pas pris mon petit déjeuner. **

**-Pas grave. Allons rejoindre les autres, ils vont croire qu'on s'entretue. Et passons enfin à table.**

_Mère et fils allaient rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ils avaient tous les deux un grand sourire sur leur visage. Et Tony pritla main de sa mère dans la sienne. _

* * *

Je sais que cela ne se fait pas, ce qu'a fait sa mère, mais je voulais qu'il lui pardonne.

Bientôt la suite.

A vos commentaires.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé, j'ai eu des problèmes de net, mais maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Je vous met la suite et fin de cette fic.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quand Tony et sa mère revinrent à table pour manger, tout le monde voulait savoir comment ça c'était passé. Mais l'équipe les aperçu :_ tous pouvaient voir que Tony avait la main de sa mère dans la sienne, et tout les deux avaient un grand sourire. _

**-Il y a pas eu trop de sang ?** Demanda Gibbs.

**-Non Jethro, même si au début, j'ai eu un peu peur. Tony était si énervé, je ne savais pas comment j'allais lui demander de me pardonner. Mais bon, j'ai réussi, et je suis contente, maintenant,** dit Isabelle.

**-Bon, alors on peut passer à table. Et je veux tout savoir sur comment était Tony bébé,** lança Abby.

**-On verra si tu es sage, Abs, **répondit Tony.

**-Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi, mon Tony-boy. Je saurai tout avant la fin de ce voyage. **

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Abby, je répondrai à toutes vos questions. **

**-Merci, Isabelle. **

_Abby tira la langue à Tony. Tout le monde passa à table. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble. Tony discutait avec Michael de sport, Abby parlait avec Isabelle, Ziva et Kate bavardaient avec Esteban, tandis que Ducky racontait une histoire à Grazila, et que Gibbs échangeait quelques mots avec Marc._

**-J'aimerais vous dire que j'étais très heureux qu'Isabelle ait pu retrouver son fils, et que Tony ait pu lui pardonner. Il se tourna vers Tony. Alors, j'aimerais juste vous demander, Tony, si je pouvais avoir la main de votre mère, **demanda Marc.

_Isabelle en avait les larmes aux yeux. _

**-Bien sûr, Marc. **

**-Merci. Isabelle, veux-tu m'épouser ? **

**-Oui. **

_Marc lui passa la bague au doigt et Isabelle lui sauta dessus. Tout le monde applaudit. _

**-Bien sûr, vous êtes tous invités.**

**-Chouette, on va pouvoir revenir en France,** s'exclama Abby.

_Tony se leva de sa chaise et alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras. _

**-Je suis très content pour toi, maman. J'espère que tu seras heureuse, maintenant. Et Marc, pas de bêtises avec ma mère, elle à déjà assez souffert. **

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tony, je vais bien prendre soin d'elle et des enfants. **

_Tony serra la main de Marc. Le dessert était bien entamé. Quand Abby, McGee, Palmer, Ziva, Kate, Grazila, Michael et Esteban, partirent se faire un petit volley, Gibbs alla voir son amant. _

**-Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Gibbs.

**-J'ai encore un peu mal, mais sinon, je vais bien. Je suis heureux pour ma mère. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu heureuse. **

**-Je suis content que tu lui aies pardonné. Elle était vraiment contente que tu lui pardonnes. Elle t'aime tellement, et elle était aussi très malheureuse de t'avoir laissé seul. **

**-Je sais, Jet. Je lui en ai tellement voulu, de m'avoir laissé dans les mains de ce malade. J'ai tellement souffert, alors qu'elle avait une vie heureuse, avec un copain super et de beaux enfants. Mais je sais qu'elle était mal, alors oui, je lui ai pardonné, car je ne voulais plus voir cette tristesse dans ses yeux, et puis, on a qu'une mère et je l'aime malgré ce qu'elle a fait. **

_Gibbs serra Tony dans ses bras. _

**-Tony, juste une question : ce que te faisait ton père, il le faisait aussi à ta mère ? **

**-Oui. Mais il la battait moins que moi, car il l'aimait plus que moi, et je préférais qu'il me batte moi que ma mère. Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir. **

_Tony commençait à sangloter dans les bras de son amant._

**-Chut, Tony. Tout est fini. Je suis là, ta mère est là, elle est en sécurité, maintenant. **

_Au bout de cinq minutes, Tony ne pleurait plus, mais il s'était endormi. Gibbs le coucha sur le transat et alla rejoindre Marc, Ducky et Isabelle. _

**-Tony va bien ?** Demanda Isabelle.

**-Oui, ça va aller. Il a un peu mal à son genou. On a aussi parlé de son père. **

**-Ah, je vois. C'est toujours douloureux de parler de son père, pour lui, surtout après ce qu'il lui a fait. **

**-Toi aussi, il te battait ?** Demanda Marc à sa femme.

**-Je ne vais pas commencer à te mentir. Oui, mais moins que Tony. Je me demandais pourquoi, d'ailleurs. **

**-Tony vient de me dire, que son père vous aimait un peu plus que Tony et qu'il prenait les coups à votre place, car il n'aimait pas vous voir souffrir,** lui répondit Gibbs.

**-Oh, je ne savais pas. C'était un bon garçon, quand il était petit. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas sauvé avec moi ? **

**-Ça ne sert à rien, de s'en vouloir. Maintenant tout est fini. Vous avez retrouvé votre fils et il vous a pardonné, alors il faut vivre et mettre le passé derrière vous,** dit Gibbs.

**-Jet a raison, maman, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et je ne te l'avais jamais dit, tout comme je savais que si tu faisais quelque chose pour que « père » ne me batte plus, il t'aurai tuée. Vivons dans le présent et dans l'avenir maintenant et tu verras, on ne pensera plus au passé. **

_Isabelle se leva et prit son fils dans les bras. _

**-Je t'aime tellement, mon fils. **

**-Moi aussi, maman. **

_La fin de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout comme le reste de leur voyage. Tony avait appris à connaître son futur beau-père, ses demi-frères et sa demi-sœur. Les membres de l'équipe reprirent donc le cours de leurs vies à Washington, et ils allaient revenir en France, pour le mariage de Marc et d'Isabelle. La vie était merveilleuse, maintenant. _

The End

* * *

Je vais faire une suite de cette fic bientôt.

Tony va se faire kidnapper, mais par qui et pourquoi ?

Merci pour tous vos commentaires.


End file.
